


Longing

by misomilk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/pseuds/misomilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa craved for the warmth of Lea's touch. Lea craved for Isa's bittersweet taste. // Post-KH3. Isa!denort. Seasalt family headcanon. Fluffy, banter-y Leaisa smut. Sort of PWP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hyamara (thefatedmeeting at tumblr). Inspired by her Day 30 entry for Akusai Month 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> NOTE: The huge moon Isa is referring to at the start of the fic is the August 10, 2014 moon. Which is the closest the moon is to the Earth this year? Or something like that.
> 
> Happy reading!

The night breeze blew in from the window and hit coolly on Isa’s cheeks. He was looking through the window, up at the sky. He searched for the gigantic full moon the news had promised him tonight. After all the mishaps with darkness they’d gone through, he thought he had lost all affinity for the moon. But much like when he was still a guiltless child, staring up at the night sky (looking for the moon’s place in it) was still one of the things that calmed his nerves.

But he couldn’t find the moon tonight. The building across their apartment was blocking the space where Isa expected the golden sphere to be.

“So? Did you see it?” Lea came into the bedroom. He just finished taking a shower—a hot one, Isa noted. (He could practically feel the steam coming in from the bathroom door before Lea closed it shut.)

Isa sighed, turned around and sat on the window pane. He watched Lea make his way toward him. “No. Did you turn off the heater?”

“Yeah, yeah, I did. Geez. I just got out of the shower and you’re nagging me already?”

“You make it a necessity.”

“Heh, whatever you say,” Lea smiled. In the midst of their banter, he closed the distance between them. He wrapped one arm snuggly around Isa’s waist, and brushed the back of his other hand’s fingers against Isa’s cheeks. “You’re cold.”

“Hmm, the wind’s cold tonight.” Isa leaned into the touch. Regardless of the warm shower he just took, Lea’s touches always felt very warm and welcome, like he was always burning with passion, sparkly and warm in the chest like coming home after an eternity in darkness.

Isa pulled Lea closer, arms around the redhead’s body, letting himself melt in the fiery heat while Lea planted kisses on his neck.

“Shall I warm you up?” The redhead breathed into the other’s neck in between kisses.

Isa shivered upon feeling Lea grin against his skin. “With your outdated pick up lines? How, oh _how_ , did you figure I swoon at all the guys with lame comments like that?”

Lea whispered, this time against Isa’s ear. “All guys or just me?”

“Just the obnoxious idiot with the catchphrase.”

They locked eyes at that moment, smiling at each other. It was funny how easily they fell into place now. Not like puzzle pieces always meant to fit, finally coming together, but like two broken gears put back into place—spinning in opposite directions, but helping each other to keep moving.

They shortened the distance between their lips, and let them brush softly, their warm breaths on each other’s faces. Lea nipped on Isa’s lip to grant his tongue entrance to the other’s wet caverns. Their tongues slid against each other, dancing to the rhythm of their beating hearts, twirling faster and faster as the intensity heightened.

Their breaths grew hasty. The room turned hotter. But Isa’s aching need for Lea’s heat was no where satisfied.

See, Isa was always cold, while Lea was always hot. It was no surprise Isa always craved for the warmth of Lea’s touch.

Isa wrapped his arms around Lea’s neck this time, pulling him closer. He could feel the redhead’s warm back through the fabric of his long sleeves and Lea’s tank top. He gasped, surprised, when he felt Lea reach under his top, hands roaming the blue-haired’s back too. Isa closed his eyes, and kept all focus on feeling Lea’s warm, bare arms slide against his back as the redhead’s thin fingers explored the tingling of his skin.

Lea pulled Isa off the window pane, stripped him quickly of his top and guided them towards the bed. He fell onto the bed first, lying on his back. Isa straddled him, hands on the bed by the other’s shoulders, his long, silky hair falling from their place, some onto Lea’s face.

Having Isa hover above him—with his blue, silky hair creating a curtain to hide the rest of the world from his sight so the redhead could only see Isa surrounded in silky blue—was one of Lea’s most favorite things when they spent nights like this. He breathed a heavy, dreamy sigh, still unbelieving how beautiful Isa was (is and forever will be, he told himself). He stared into blue green eyes, tried not to stare for too long, but only to fail because he often lost himself in those eternal orbs. Staring at Isa always felt like forever, but only a few seconds must have passed in the real world.

Lea started moaning as Isa’s hands slid under his tank top, tracing his abdominals. Isa’s fingers were thick and rough from all the heavy lifting he’s had to do, and Lea loved the feel of it against his skin. He arched his back so he could get a better feel of the thick fingers. Isa took the chance to lift Lea’s top to slide it off his arms. Even after the top was removed from him, Lea kept staring at Isa.

“What is it? Stop staring.” Isa chuckled, a smile on his lips and his cheeks turning a bit pink. He didn’t want to admit, but he loved it when Lea stared at him like that. Like he was the only thing in his world and he wouldn’t want there to be anything else. Like they could spend the rest of eternity just staring at each other. Like they could afford to lose themselves in each other’s eyes.

“You’re fucking beautiful, do you know that?”

“I know,” Isa kissed him again, a smirk playing on his lips. He placed his lips by Lea’s ear, licked the curve of it and whispered deeply, “and you’re—”

Lea moaned as Isa began grinding his hips down against his. He took hold of Isa’s waist, pulling him lower so he could get a better feel of their warm erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of their bottoms. “I’m—?”

“A fucking ugly asshole.” Isa laughed. Lea weakly (jokingly) pushed him away, frowning.

“If by that you mean most fucking sexy bastard, then I agree completely.” Lea’s frown was replaced by an arrogant smirk.

“Just shut up.” Isa was about to kiss him again when Lea blocked him.

“No! No, no, no. Not ‘til you scream out I’m the most fucking sexy bastard and you love fucking me.” Lea dared.

Isa rolled his eyes, leaned away from Lea, and yelled towards the sky, “You’re the biggest fucking dickhead. I can’t believe I’m fucking you.”

The comment was so unexpected Lea couldn’t react anyhow else, but to laugh it off. He quickly pulled Isa down beside him, both laughing hard at how crazy they were acting despite smell of sex filling the room. He pinned Isa down and started kissing Isa with fervor.

“God, you’re such a dick.” Lea mused.

“Stop pretending. I think we both know who’s the bigger dick here.”

“What? We know who has the bigger dick here?”

“Damn it, Lea.” Isa was laughing again in between kisses.

“Don’t you just love me?”

“Don’t think you can make me answer that so easily.”

Lea pulled away from Isa for a brief moment to stare into his eyes again. He really loved looking into Isa’s eyes and getting absorbed in the eternal blue green orbs. He watched Isa’s expressions change with every act he did. When he pulled down their shorts and started pressing their aching needs together with one hand, when he stroked slow or when he stroked fast, when Isa started pushing his hips upward to press their arousals further toward each other. Lea observed, as the seconds passed, Isa’s cheeks flush pinker, Isa’s eyes flutter, and Isa’s breath become more ragged as he neared climax.

“Coming?”

Isa nodded weakly in response. His hands were around Lea’s neck, pulling him close so he could continue to feel his warm breath on his skin. Lea dug his head between Isa’s neck and shoulders, finding the spot he knew Isa loved being kissed.

A few more strokes after, they came, warm body liquids burst onto their stomachs. Lea collapsed on top of Isa, losing his strength for a brief moment as they let the high calm back down. Their shoulders heaved in the weight of their labored breaths.

“Still not...” Isa started a few moments after they calmed down, still trying to catch his breath. “Still not warm enough.”

Lea propped onto one elbow beside Isa. He brushed strands of hair off the blue-haired’s face. “Should I pull the window down?”

“No. It’ll get too hot.” The blue-haired frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

“How else do I help you keep warm, then?”

“You’ll keep me warm.” Isa smirked. He looked into Lea’s eyes with a playful glint.

Lea didn’t know whether to frown or smile. It was Isa and his mindgames again, not getting into specifics. If getting him off wasn’t enough to warm him up, then what would? “How exactly will I keep you warm?”

“ _You_ will keep me warm.” Isa repeated. He pushed Lea’s shoulders gently backward so the redhead would lie on his back.

“Wha? Can’t you be straight with me for once?” Lea laughed when Isa shook his head no. He could tell this conversation was going to lead to a competition of who will break the chain of repeating questions first. “How do I keep you warm?”

Isa paused. For a moment, Lea wasn’t sure if this really was going to lead to the verbal competition he thought it would.

“You stay.” Isa smiled at him, eyes soft with love. Lea had to take a moment to let his words sink in. The redhead was completely unprepared to react. He thought, maybe Isa meant he could warm up if continued to blush madly, like the fool that he is for Isa. The blue-haired took the chance to brush Lea’s hair with his two hands, trying to keep them down and steady. He smiled lightly, amused, when they still wouldn’t follow gravity. “You stay. Here, with me.”

“Gee, Isa.” Lea rubbed the back of his head. He had to look away from Isa as his cheeks flushed even redder. “You got me when my guard’s down again.”

Isa laughed softly before continuing, planting a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips. A smile stayed on his lips. “Don’t think too hard, Lea. It means I want another round. Don’t let your head get too high up in the clouds.” Isa managed to get the lube from the drawer beside their bed then. “‘Cause I’m right here.”

A smile reached Lea’s lips again. Isa wouldn’t know how heavy (yet, ironically he felt happy) it is on his heart to hear Isa say _I’m right here_.

“I know.” Lea took the bottle from Isa as they leaned in to kiss. “So, another round, right?”

“And then another.”

“And another?”

“As many as it takes to warm me up.”

“We’ll keep the whole night going, then.”

They let a moment pass, which they did much more often now. To let the moment sink in, to immerse in their emotions, to absorb each other’s presence. All this because there was a point in time when they took it all for granted, and, as a consequence, had to suffer a decade lost from each other’s reach.

When they were ready, they kissed again. This time slow, the warmth of their breaths lingering on each other’s lips before they actually touched. Their hands slid along each other’s skin, exploring as if every inch of it was left untouched until then.

Lea sat up and backed against the wall. Isa crawled toward him to follow suit. Isa resumed his place on the redhead’s lap, arms around the other’s neck as he continued kissing him. He felt like he’d been kissing the redhead for ages already, but he still couldn’t get enough. He would never get tired of Lea’s sweet, salty taste. Much like the seasalt ice cream they so loved, but sweeter on a whole different level.

The redhead busied himself preparing Isa. He covered his fingers in lube and reached beneath Isa, the blue-haired promptly lifting his ass up to grant Lea easier access. Lea slowly inserted a finger when he found the entrance. Isa’s breath hitched once Lea’s finger started sliding inside him.

“Just relax, Isa.” Lea whispered comfortingly against Isa’s ear. Isa paused kissing the other while he tried to even his breathing.

The feel of Lea’s long, thin finger entering him was… unexplainable. It already felt good to have Lea touch his skin, but Lea touching his insides, slipping easily in and out of his ass, brought him over to greater heights. Isa could never get used to it. It felt new every time they spent nights like this.

Isa kept moaning and grunting at the pleasure pulsing from his ass to his throbbing erection to the rest of his body. He could feel Lea’s length harden against his when he started bouncing down onto Lea’s fingers to meet him half way. He felt Lea insert another finger, sending another wave of pleasure across his body. _So good._ he thought, but was embarrassed to let Lea hear. To shut himself up, he went back to kissing Lea on the lips.

Lea tried to lower his lips to kiss Isa’s neck. He wanted to give Isa more room to breathe and relax, but his lips were claimed by Isa’s lips again soon after. The redhead figured Isa loved kissing him to feel his breath on his face. The redhead didn’t mind. Lea loved kissing Isa, too. He loved the bittersweet pang Isa left in his mouth. Lea didn’t like sickly sweet tastes. Seasalt ice cream was his favorite flavor precisely because it wasn’t just sweet. Isa wasn’t just sweet. He was obnoxious, sarcastic and hard to deal with. Without a heart, Lea forgot that those characteristics were only exposed to those Isa cared about deeply. That was Isa’s brand of sweetness, different from anyone else’s. Precisely, bittersweet.

It was his most favorite flavor of all time.

The redhead found himself smiling at how far they had come now. Isa openly reached out for him and opened up to him now when, months ago, Lea couldn’t even touch the blue-haired without Isa breaking down about being filthy, his heart filled to the brim with guilt. Isa built up new barriers after Lea worked so hard (alongwith other keyblade wielders) to rid of Xehanort’s existence. Lea worked hard again, then with Xion and Roxas, to lower those barriers again.

“Lea,” Isa moaned into the other’s mouth. Lea, stuck in his thoughts for a brief moment, was caught by surprise. He didn’t expect to hear his name so deep and sultry, so filled with desperate want and _need_. Isa’s hands were at the redhead’s neck again. He clearly did not want to let him go.

“Isa,” he moaned in response. ‘I love you so much’ was already at the back of his throat, but couldn’t properly voice it out.

“Lea”, Isa moaned again. Three of Lea’s fingers was already inside Isa, and he was still bouncing to the rhythm of the other’s fingers, meeting him half way. Their erections rubbed stiff against each other to their movement. “I need you now.”

Isa’s eyes were shut tight, which caused Lea to worry for a bit. He couldn’t tell if Isa’s eyes were shut from pain or pleasure. “Are you sure, Isa? Are you okay?”

Isa slowly opened his eyes then, and looked into Lea’s clear green eyes. Much like they usually did, he took a moment—brushing his thumb across Lea’s cheek, everything else like a blur—before he nodded yes. Lea obliged and gently guided Isa to lie on his back.

“I’m coming in.” He warned, before he placed his length at Isa’s entrance and thrusted in. Isa seemed tighter than usual, and Lea feared he might have not prepared him well enough. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Isa managed, breathing heavily, trying to keep himself warm to loosen his insides. “I-I’m alright. Keep going.”

Lea kissed him again and pushed in, concealing Isa’s breathy moans in his mouth. This time he found the right friction against the lubricant. He heaved a low moan, basking in the pleasure of Isa’s insides clamming around him.

Isa’s hands roamed Lea’s back and his untamed hair, searching for anything to grasp to express the pleasure he was feeling. Lea felt so good (too good) inside him, filling him up with the fiery heat he always craved. He felt empty when the redhead thrusted out, and felt twice more heated when the redhead thrusted back in. The redhead was pummeling roughly in and out of him, and after adjusting his position, kept hitting the spot that made his toes curl.

“Feeling good, Isa?”

“So _good_.” Isa moaned, albeit more laden with pleasure than he’d wanted to show. The intensity of his pleasure which he’d been trying to hide from Lea came out without him wanting to. Lea stopped briefly as Isa covered his mouth with his hand. The redhead couldn’t believe Isa just made such a deliciously sensual sound. To cover his embarrassment, Isa quickly pulled Lea’s face back down his neck and bucked his hips to make the other thrust again.

“Wipe that fucking grin off your face and just keep moving. _Please._ ” Isa muttered against Lea’s hair. He realized pulling Lea close didn’t help hide his embarrassment at all. If anything, Isa’s embarrassment rose to new heights when he felt Lea grin slyly against his neck. Isa’s cheeks grew ever more feverishly red.

“I love making you feel good, Isa.” Lea breathily whispered into the other’s ears as he started thrusting again. The bed was creaking loudly to the beat of their motions. “I love touching your hair, your skin, your everything. I love how you smell like the pancakes you always make in the morning.”

While Lea started pouring all his feelings directly into his ears (some of which he could no longer hear because of the pleasure he felt), Isa had the urge to reply back to every single one of them, but couldn’t find the voice to. _I always crave for you, your warmth, your touch. I love how you smell like the sun with added sweetness. I’m never good enough for you yet you continue to stay, And I’ll always be thankful for that._

“I _sa_ ,” Lea moaned the first syllable first while the second reached a higher pitch. He was coming soon. He started thrusting even more violently. Isa gasped and moaned with every thrust. The blue-haired was starting to fill up with too many feelings all at once that he could only mutter three words as they reached their climax.

_I love you._

* * *

“You know, Isa,” Lea started. They were resting after their third bout of sex of the evening. “I really like it when you say my name.”

“... Okay, _Lea_.” Isa complied. He was a bit too tired to process what the other meant by that.

“Uhh, yeah. That, too. But what I mean is... you know. Just now.”

Upon realizing what Lea meant, feelings rushed to Isa’s head (straight to his flushed cheeks and ears), so he promptly threw his pillow, smack hard at Lea’s face.

Lea was laughing when the pillow fell down from his face. “Does that mean you’re all warmed up now?”

Isa smiled sheepishly at him.

“Not even close.”

* * *

 **EXTRA** – The next morning

When Isa entered the kitchen that morning to prepare breakfast, both Xion and Roxas were slumped over the dining table. He could tell from where he stood that they were extremely tired. Had they not gotten enough sleep?

Just as Isa was about to wake them up so they could sleep in their respective rooms, Xion slowly sat up.

“Next time,” Xion spoke before Isa could say anything. Her voice was hoarse. And was Roxas crying because he was too tired? “Please just go to a fucking hotel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BLUSHING DEEPLY MAD NOW. I hope you all enjoyed that. =) I haven't written smut in /ages/. It was so liberating to finally write smut again. Hahaha.  
> Writing this involved a whole lot of my headcanons. I also made Isa quite sassy (because he really is queen sass). Though I hope I didn't make him too sassy for your comfort. xD  
> Just curious, did anyone spot the references to Hyamara (thefatedmeeting)'s drawing? Ehehehe.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
